1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a sliding-tilt unit and a mobile device employing the same, and more particularly, to a sliding-tilt unit that slidably and tiltably couples two parts of a body, and a mobile device employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 19, a mobile device such as a communication terminal, a game machine, a multimedia device, and the like includes a first body 71, and a second body 72 provided with an image display window 73 and being slid linearly with respect to the first body 71. A user can watch video information through the image display window 73 and can incline the mobile device at a predetermined angle. Also, since the slid second body 72 is in parallel to the first body 71, it is difficult for the user to watch video information through the image display window 73 when the mobile device is placed on, for example, a table as illustrated in FIG. 20. Also, in this case, it is not easy for the user to manipulate an operation unit 74 for operating the mobile device.